


have yourself a merry little christmas.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: this space in my heart is for you [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Have yourself a merry little Christmas,Let your heart be lightFrom now on,our troubles will be out of sightHave yourself a merry little Christmas,Make the Yuletide gay,From now on,our troubles will be miles away.or:  Nine months after they got back together, John and Bobby prepare to spend Christmas together, but Kitty's Christmas Eve plans throw a few curveballs in their way.





	have yourself a merry little christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the first story in this series (the this space in my heart for you series) in 2015 about Bobby running a homeless shelter and then never did anything with it despite really wanting to, and when I read this prompt I decided to go reread it for some inspiration, and then I ended up with a sequel to it instead of something else. This will probably make so much more sense if you read the first one. But here, have a sequel to something I wrote almost four years ago. 
> 
> Day 15 prompt: Write a story that takes place on Christmas Eve. Use as many words from this list as possible: homeless person, bakery, snow, family, street corner, Christmas carols, lost wallet, dog, shoe, brother, memories.
> 
> Day 15 title song: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas - many various versions but I prefer Judy Garland's the most.

Bobby sighed happily as John pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. “Hi.”

“Hi,” John responded, smiling at him. “How's your day going?”

“Horrible,” Bobby said, breaking away from him and walking back to his chair. “My brother called.”

John's eyes opened wide and he sat down across from Bobby's desk. “And?”

“And Ronny is still a fucking homophobic asshole,” Bobby said, running his hands through his hair. “He just wanted to give me an update on the family since it's Christmas, which means he spent ten minutes talking about all of my cousins' and his heterosexual relationships and how much my parents approve of them, and then he proceeded to berate me as per usual.”

“I'm sorry,” John said softly. “I'm sure that brought up some memories.”

“Oh, it brought up memories alright,” Bobby said, looking up at John. “I don't really want to talk about it. And not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am, but why are you here?”

John let the issue go and leaned back in his chair. “There was a homeless person hanging out in the doorway of Kitty's building when I left. I told him I knew somewhere that he could go and brought him here.”

Bobby smiled at him. “That was nice of you.”

“I am a nice person, you know,” John pointed out. “Though I think Piotr still wants to kill me.”

“Piotr is probably going to want to kill you for a long time. What did he say this time?”

“It was something about how nice my blood would look on the snow if I hurt you again,” John murmured. “It's been almost nine months. I thought that maybe he would have adjusted to it by now.”

“You didn't see what I was like after that night,” Bobby said softly. “I could barely function. Piotr held me together, made sure I was eating, and did my job for me among many other things. It's going to be a while before he forgives you for that.”

John swallowed hard as he listened to Bobby describe his state after that horrible night when he'd destroyed things between them. “I'm sorry.”

“I know,” Bobby said. “I forgave you a long time ago. But Piotr is going to take a lot longer than I did.”

John just nodded. “I will give him time though that won't stop me from being disturbed by the fact that he seems to want to actually kill me.”

“That's just Piotr being Piotr,” Bobby said, shaking his head. “There's a reason he's the muscle around here and that's because he's scary. He won't hurt a hair on your head.”

“If you say so,” John said, reaching into his messenger bag. “I was actually on my way here when I ran into the homeless guy. I am required to give you this.”

Bobby looked up when John handed the envelope to him, frowning. “What's this?”

John took a deep breath. “Kitty is having a Christmas-themed photography exhibition tonight.”

“Tonight? It's Christmas Eve.”

“She's doing this instead of a Christmas party. You are to attend or she's pulling her donation.”

“Does Kitty think the only way to get me to attend these things is to threaten to pull her donation?” Bobby asked, opening up the envelope and reading through it quickly. “Oh.”

“I didn't know how to tell you that part,” John murmured. “And I don't want you to be mad at me for keeping this from you, but Kitty said I wasn't allowed to say anything and I really like my job.” 

Bobby sighed heavily. “I'm not mad at you. I know how Kitty is. It's just a sensitive subject.”

“I know it is,” John said softly. “And I am pretty sure that's why Kitty is threatening to pull the donation. She knows you won't come otherwise, not even as my date.”

Bobby set the invitation down and sucked in a deep breath. “Going to that art exhibition knowing that I was going to see you was difficult but this is downright horrible.”

“It's been almost ten years,” John said. “Maybe it won't be as awful as you think.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “There's still a lot about that which I haven't told you about.”

“I kind of figured that based on what Kitty was saying, though I am confused as to why she knows about it.”

“Warren's the reason I know her in the first place,” Bobby said, shaking his head. “That is about the only good thing that ever came out of that relationship.”

“I'll be right next to you all night. Kitty said she's not going to make me work because she knows you'll need my support.”

“That's really nice of her,” Bobby said, taking another deep breath. “Why is she having an exhibition of his photos anyway?”

“I have no idea,” John said. “I honestly think she just likes them.”

“You're probably right about that. As much of a fucking bastard as he is, Warren is exceptionally gifted with a camera.”

“I can agree with that after walking through the exhibition a few times. I'd never seen a photograph of his before.”

Bobby took yet another deep breath. “I don't know if I can see him.”

“Are you sure you want to risk the donation for that? Because I'm willing to bet that Kitty is serious about that this time.”

Bobby thought about it for a moment. “Yes.”

“Really?”

“I know it's been forever and that I'm very happy with you now, but I don't think I can go to this.”

“Bobby.”

“You know how Piotr threatens you?” Bobby said seriously. “He'd actually carry through with it if he saw Warren again. That's how badly he fucked me up.”

John nodded and stood up. “I'll go tell Kitty then. I just hope you realize how much money you're going to lose.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “I'll make it work.”

John walked around the desk and bent down, kissing Bobby softly. “I understand, by the way. I know I don't know the whole story, but I understand.”

“Thank you,” Bobby murmured, pulling John into another kiss. “I'll see you tonight?”

“Of course,” John said, smiling at him. “I'll come over once the exhibition is over. We're going to have an amazing Christmas.”

“Is that so?”

“Definitely,” John said, giving him another kiss. “Don't work too late just because you know I'm not going to be home. And remember that you took the day off tomorrow. Everyone else can run this place without you for one day.”

“I will. I've got a lot to do before I go home though.”

“That's fine. Just actually go home. I don't want to have to come to find you after this exhibition is over,” John said, squeezing Bobby's shoulder before walking out of the office. 

Bobby picked up the invitation again, staring at it for a moment before ripping it in half and tossing it towards the trash. He was not going to think about this anymore.

*

Bobby didn't look up when the door to his office opened, keeping his head down and focusing on the paperwork in front of him. He had been staring at the numbers for hours, trying to figure out how he was going to make things work without Kitty's donation, and he had just come to the conclusion that he absolutely no clue how he was going to do this. “What?”

“You promised me that you'd go home.”

Bobby looked up to see John standing there in a tuxedo before looking over at the clock. “It's only ten o'clock. Why are you here? You should be at the exhibition.”

“Kitty told me to leave and find you,” John said, walking over to Bobby and pulling him out of his chair. “I may have punched Warren.”

“What?” Bobby exclaimed as John wrapped his arms around him. 

“Kitty introduced me as her assistant and your new boyfriend,” John said calmly. “Then Warren said some things about you and me that I did not appreciate it or have tolerance for and I may have knocked him out with a right hook to the temple.”

Bobby pulled back and grabbed John's hand, seeing the swollen knuckles there. He brought it up to his mouth to kiss them softly, listening to John hiss. “John.”

“After I told Kitty that you weren't coming, she broke down and told me everything she knew because she instinctively knew that you hadn't told me much. I have never hated someone I hadn't met so much in my life,” John said seriously. “And then when she introduced us before the exhibition started and Warren said what he said, I couldn't stop myself.”

“Do I even want to know what Warren said to you?”

“He may have implied that you were little more than a prostitute,” John said, his voice still calm. “And then he may have implied that I must be one too. Then he might have offered to pay for the two of us to come over for Christmas and entertain his boyfriend because we were attractive playthings. And that's when I decked him.”

Bobby felt his blood boil for a moment before looking into John's eyes and seeing the emotions reflected in them. No one had ever looked at him with so much love. “I have absolutely no idea how to react to this,” he said honestly. “But I assume you are job hunting starting the day after Christmas.”

John just shook his head. “Actually, Kitty said she's giving me a raise.”

“That's Kitty for you,” Bobby said, kissing John's hand again. 

“After what happened, she told me that she had no idea that Warren would do that because he had assured her that everything would be fine and that she was glad that you didn't come,” John said. “She also canceled the exhibition immediately.”

“She canceled the exhibition? Kitty never does stuff like that.”

“She was furious. She didn't want to give him the publicity after that. Warren wasn't very happy with her either.”

“Why?”

“Let's just say that Kitty may have kneed him in the balls when Warren finally got up,” John said, laughing. “Ripped her dress but she didn't give a fuck.”

Bobby laughed. “I would have liked to have been there to see that.”

“She also said that she's not pulling the donation.”

Bobby sighed with relief. “Thank God because I have been staring at the numbers for hours and I have no idea how I would have made things work without it.”

“She's going to quadruple it.”

Bobby's eyes went wide. “What?”

“She apologized for even thinking about putting you into his presence and said she's going to quadruple the donation to make up for it. And not a one-time thing for the holidays either, though she did give me quite the check to give you for that.” John leaned in and kissed him again. “I want to go home. And I am taking you with me.”

“John, the shelter...”

“Can run itself for one day,” John said seriously. “You already agreed to that. It's Christmas Eve, Bobby. Let's go enjoy it.”

Bobby stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Alright.”

John gave him another kiss. “You get your stuff together. I am going to go talk to Marie. If you're not out there in five minutes, I'm coming back in here and dragging you out.”

Bobby laughed. “I'll be ready in a minute. I promise.”

“You better be,” John said, walking out of the office. “Because I will embarrass you in front of everyone in this shelter.”

*

As they approached the building Bobby's apartment was in, Bobby smiled when he saw the choir gathered on the street corner. The Christmas carols became louder as they got closer, and when John started to walk towards the building's door, Bobby pulled him back and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Listen to the music for a moment.”

“Bobby, it's ten degrees out here. I'm freezing.”

“One song?” Bobby pleaded and John took one glance at the look in his eyes before nodding.

“One song.”

Bobby pulled him closer and rested his head on John's shoulder as the choir began to sing _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_. John glanced down at him after the first verse and saw the tears streaming down Bobby's cheeks, pulling him up and using his thumbs to wipe them away. “What is it?”

“When I was a kid, we used to go door to door singing carols in our neighborhood,” Bobby got out. “And every time I see a choir like that, it just brings me back to the life I used to have and I just...I miss them, John. Everything they've said and done and I still miss them.”

“I still miss my family too,” John said softly. “But I am far happier standing here with you than I would be if I was at my parents' house tonight.”

“Yeah?”

John nodded before leaning in and kissing him gently. “You have no idea what you mean to me, do you?”

Bobby shook his head. “I know what I hope but I don't actually know. You've never actually said it.”

“I should have told you ages ago, but I have been so concentrated on winning you back the right way that I thought I shouldn't,” John said. “I didn't want to scare you away.”

“You won't,” Bobby whispered. “I promise you that you won't.”

“I love you,” John breathed out. “More than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I never want to be with anyone else, Bobby. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side.”

“Really?” Bobby's voice was small and vulnerable and John had never wanted to kill the men who had hurt him in the past more.

“You are the most special thing in the world to me. That's why I hated myself so much for destroying this before. I thought I'd cost myself the best thing that ever happened to me. The fact that you gave me another chance is something that I will never take for granted. I never want to hurt you like that again. I never want to hurt you at all.”

Bobby surged forward and kissed him, wrapping his arms around John's neck. John's hands settled themselves on Bobby's hips as he kissed him back, sighing into the kiss when Bobby deepened it. They stood locked together for a few moments before Bobby pulled back. “You have no idea how much I love you. And listening to you say all that, all I could think about was how I want you with me forever. God, John, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again.”

John smiled. “You won't. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere.”

Bobby relaxed against him. “I believe you. I might not have believed that a month ago but now? Now I believe you. I trust you.”

John's smile turned into a grin. “That's...that's amazing. That's the best gift you could have ever given me.”

“Well, I have a few more gifts planned that hopefully you'll like,” Bobby said seriously. “But I think right now we should go get warm.”

John just nodded. “That sounds fabulous.”

Bobby took his hand and pulled him towards the door. “You know they say increasing body heat quickly is the best way to warm up. Maybe we should do something that increases ours.”

John just laughed. “I'm totally down for some Christmas Eve sex.”

“Good.”

*

They were laying in bed, coming down from the kind of high that only sex could give, when Bobby glanced over at John and smiled. “You're the best man I've ever met, you know that?”

“No,” John said, shaking his head. “I'm nothing special.”

“Bullshit,” Bobby murmured. “You're so special.”

John smiled. “I think you're the first boyfriend I've ever had that has actually thought that then.”

“You never talk about your past relationships,” Bobby said softly. 

“That's because they all sucked. None of them ended as badly as yours with Warren did, but there were some pretty awful situations.”

“Such as?”

“Such as the fucking asshole who broke up with me on Christmas Eve,” John said, looking over at him. “Christmas Eve is when I had the big coming out moment too, and all that devolved into was my father having a homophobic rant, my mother chiming in with homophobic shit every once and a while, and then being kicked out of the house. That is why I am so determined that we're going to have an amazing Christmas. I need some good Christmas memories.”

Bobby felt his anger spike before forcing it back down. “Christmas Eve? Really?”

“Yup,” John said. 

Bobby slid closer to him and put his head on John's pillow, smiling when John's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer. “I'm just going to have to make sure that every Christmas for the rest of your life is the best you've ever had then.”

John leaned in and kissed Bobby lazily, reveling in the fact that he got to do that. “I really was serious outside. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life.”

“Then we'll just have to make sure that happens,” Bobby murmured. “Because I want you to be there.”

“Really?” John's voice was more vulnerable than Bobby had ever heard it before and he immediately wanted to track down and kill everyone who had ever hurt him. 

“I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it,” Bobby said, bringing their lips together again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” John breathed out, taking a deep breath. “I never thought I'd ever have this.”

“Me either,” Bobby admitted. “These nine months have been the best nine months of my life.”

“They've been the best nine months of my life too,” John said, smiling. 

Bobby lifted his head and checked the clock, noticing there was still about ten minutes of Christmas Eve left. “I was going to do this on Christmas,” he said, putting his head back on the pillow. “But I think now is the right moment for it so I'm not going to wait another ten minutes just to be sure it happens on Christmas Day.”

“Right moment for what?”

“You're here almost every night,” Bobby started. “And when you leave, it absolutely kills me inside.”

“I hate leaving you,” John mumbled. “I hate leaving every time I have to.”

“I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to feel like you have to leave. And I was thinking about it and I decided that there's really only one solution to this issue that will make sense.”

“And what is that?”

“I cannot remember the last time we spent the night at your apartment. And if I don't want you to leave my apartment, then I guess I'm wondering why it is you still have an apartment.”

John's eyes searched Bobby's for some sign that he was joking. “You want me to move in with you?”

Bobby just nodded. “If you want to.”

John broke out into a grin. “I would love to.”

Bobby grinned as well. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” John said, pulling Bobby into a deep kiss. “You're actually serious about this?”

“One thousand percent serious,” Bobby said.

“Kitty is going to tease the fuck out of me for this,” John laughed. “She's been after me to get more serious with you for months and I kept telling her that I didn't think I'd earned that right yet.”

“You have,” Bobby said softly. “And I'm sorry that I didn't let you know it sooner.”

“It's okay. You've told me now.”

“Piotr's probably going to kill me for this, but I don't care. I need to do what I need to do to be happy and you make me happier than anyone ever has. He can just deal with it.”

John smiled. “Just so long as he doesn't actually kill you. I'd be quite upset about that.”

“As I told you earlier, Piotr is scary and Piotr threatens but he's actually a big teddy bear. He'd never harm anyone unless he absolutely had to.”

“I will remember that the next time he wants to decapitate me then.”

Bobby laughed. “Please do. He just wants to make sure you never hurt me again.”

“I can't promise you that I won't ever hurt you again,” John said seriously. “I'm going to hurt you somehow at some point. That's just how relationships work. But I will promise you that it will never be like the way I hurt you before and that it will never, ever, be the way Warren did.”

“I know,” Bobby whispered. “I really do know.”

John glanced over at the clock and saw that it was past midnight. “It's Christmas.”

“Then Merry Christmas, Johnny.”

“Merry Christmas, Bobby.”

Bobby drew their lips together in another kiss. “We better get to sleep before Santa comes.”

John laughed. “Santa?”

“Humor me, will you?”

“I'll do anything you want,” John said, kissing him again. “Goodnight, Bobby.”

“Goodnight,” Bobby murmured, closing his eyes. “Today is going to be the best Christmas of our lives. Just you wait.”

“I'm going to hold you to that.”

“I know.”


End file.
